The End
by MiraClarinet
Summary: When StarClan sends an ominous prophecy to all the clans, Mistpaw and Skypaw, two apprentices of CreekClan, must work together to save all the Clans, or risk the end of the time of the Clans. Rated T or safety and later violence
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**CreekClan:**

**Leader: SANDSTAR- **pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: STORMCLAW- **light gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: MALLOWDAPPLE- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors: ICESTRIPE- **white she-cat

**FOXSTORM-** dark ginger tom with black paws and a white underbelly; long, fluffy tail

**LIONCLAW- **light brown tom with abnormally large paws

**FEATHERTAIL- **long-furred light gray tabby tom

**STONEWHISKER- **dark gray tom with green eyes

**EMBERPATCH- **calico she-cat

**CRYSTALFROST- **pale silver she-cat with frost-blue eyes

**Apprentices: DUSTPAW- **light brown tom

**DAWNPAW- **calico she-cat with blue eyes

**MISTPAW- **silver dappled she-cat

**PEBBLEPAW- **silver she-cat with white paws

**SKYPAW- **white she-cat with gray and silver splotches

**Queens: HEATHERPELT- **ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Stonewhisker's kit Fogkit

**LEAFWHISKER- **brown she-cat with one whisker, mother of Foxstorm's kits Echokit ad Squirrelkit

**Kits: FOGKIT- **dark gray tom with green eyes and a white underbelly.

**ECHOKIT- **white she-cat with brown and ginger speckles

**SQUIRRELKIT- **light brown she-cat with a long, fluffy tail

**Elders: NIGHTFUR- **dark gray, almost black tom

**GINGERSPOT- **dark ginger she-cat

**LONGRIVER- **white tom with deep blue eyes, blind

**AirClan:**

**Leader: LONGSTAR**- Brown and black tom with blue eyes. Has an unusual long tail.

**Deputy: STORMCALL**- Dark gray tom with fiery red eyes.

**Medicine Cat: BREEZEWHISPER- **Black she-cat with white paws, hazel eyes.

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Warriors: FROSTTAIL**- Snowy white she-cat with green eyes.

**CHERRYPELT- **Light ginger she-cat. Has blue eyes.

**CLOUDSPOTS- **Gray tom with white spots. Hazel eyes

**TIGERSTRIPE- **Brown Tabby Tom. Amber eyes

.**BLACKWHISKER**- Black tom green eyes

.**Apprentices:LIGHTPAW**- ginger she-cat with white paws and tail-tip. Green eyes.

**DARKPAW- **Dark brown tom with green eyes.

**Queens: RAINWING**- Gray she-cat with darker gray stripes. hazel eyes

**Kits: WILDKIT**- Black and white tom with green eyes.

**Elders: EAGLEFLIGHT**- brown she-cat with black stripes. Fierce blue eyes.

**LightningClan:**

**Leader: SPARKSTAR- **white she-cat with ginger speckles

**Deputy: COALFUR- **dark grey, almost black tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: SHADOWLEAF- **white she-cat with black patches

**Warriors: SILVERNOSE- **silver she-cat with amber eyes

**SPARROWSTORM- **brown tabby tom

**WHITEPELT- **large white tom

**BLOSSOMHEART- **calico she-cat with hazel eyes

**GOLDENSTRIPE- **golden brown tabby tom

**JAYFROST- **calico and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices: SWIFTPAW- **white she-cat with black patches and hazel eyes

**RAVENPAW- **mostly black tom with white features

**NIGHTPAW- **dark gray, almost black tom

**SHADEPAW- **lighter gray she-cat with blue eyes

**LITTLEPAW- **white she-cat with pale gray patches

**Queens: FLOWERFUR- **calico she-cat, mother of Coalfur's kits Wolfkit and Tinykit

**BIRDTAIL- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Kits: WOLFKIT- **gray and white she-cat

**TINYKIT- **dark gray tom

**Elders: STONEROAR- **brown tom with white paws

**BlazeClan:**

**Leader: FLAMESTAR**-orange tabby she-cat

**Deputy: ADDERCLAW**-tan tom with claws like adder teeth

**Medicine Cat: SHININGHEART**-shiny gray she-cat with black spots all over

**Apprentice, Firepaw**

**Warriors: SUNRAY-**black tom with tan underbelly

**AMBEREYE-**dark brown tom with amber eyes

**CINDERFROST-white she-cat with gray underbelly**

**HAWKPATH**-black tom

**GRAYCLOUD-**light grey she-cat

**Apprentices: SMOKEPAW**-dark grey she-cat

**STEAMPAW**-dark gray tom

**FIREPAW-**orange she-cat

**Queens: BATSONG- **light brown she-cat with tan underbelly, black spots, and large ears, mother of Hawkpath's kits Tenderkit, mouse kit and mintkit

**Kits: TENDERKIT-**black she-caT

**MOUSEKIT-**black-brown she-cat

**MINTKIT-**light brown tom

**Elders: PANTHERCLAW-**black tom with panther like claws

**WHIRLWIND-**white she-cat


	2. P: The Stars Battle

Wind whistled through the trees. Around the clearing, stars glittered against the bright full moon. A small group of cats had gathered in the clearing, gazing into the four pools surrounding them. They sat in silence.

"What can we do?" A black tom spoke finally, breaking the silence. A silver she-cat turned to look at him.

"Nothing. StarClan are powerless to help." She mewed, her voice full of deep grief.

"Nothing? You expect us to sit here and do nothing, Creekstar? You've gone mad!" A dark cream tom hissed.

"You can try as you like, Lightningstar, but it will do no good. There is nothing StarClan can do."

"We must at least warn them."

"You believe I would not tell my Clan that there is something afoot that could destroy them? You are the mad one, Lightningstar."

"I suggest we stop calling each other mad before we start something that could destroy our Clans even sooner." The black tom hissed, pushing between the two. Lightningstar stared at him thoughtfully.

"You have always been a loyal cat, Pantherpelt." Lightningstar mewed, turning away. Pantherpelt and Creekstar stared after him in surprise.

"What about the prophecy?" A small tortoiseshell she-cat asked from behind Creekstar.

"We will warn our Clans, Willowbark, but that is all we can do."

"_There will be two, daughters of fire and water, who can save their Clans from destruction." _Willowbark mewed.

"_But if they fail, the time of the Clans will come to an end." _Pantherpelt mewed, turning to Creekstar.

"I will converse with Lightningstar, Airstar and Blazestar to decide what to do next. For now, go and warn the medicine cats of the prophecy."

"Yes, Creekstar." Willowbark bowed respectfully before dashing into the leaves. Pantherpelt followed close behind, as did two other she-cats. Creekstar bounded in the direction Lightningstar had left in.

_____

Four cats stood together in a cave, their pelts brushing as they thought of what to do next.

"We can't just let our Clans be destroyed." A dark ginger she-cat spoke up.

"We worked too hard to bring them here, to make them what they are today." A white tom agreed. Lightningstar sat silently, his tail tip twitching and amber eyes narrowed.

"As I told Lightningstar before, there is nothing we can do. As the prophecy says, only two can save our Clans." Creekstar meowed.

"How do we know they are not in StarClan?" Lightningstar growled.

"Listen to your words Lightningstar! They make less sense then a flying badger!"

"I would watch what you say yourself, sister." Creekstar's tail twitched bitterly as she turned back to Airstar and Blazestar.

"We cannot just sit and watch." Blazestar's eyes were pleading.

"StarClan must focus our strengths on finding the cats spoken of in the prophecy." Airstar sat up straighter as he spoke, his eyes challenging the other leaders.

"Nobody doubts your knowledge, Airstar, but can we really risk it? We have tried before to meddle with what happens with the living cats. We nearly destroyed them once." Blazestar pointed out.

"While I do agree that we must find the prophecy cats, I do also agree with Blazestar. We should not make it our main priority. We should focus more on preparing our clans for what s to come." Creekstar agreed.

"How can we prepare if we do not know what they are up against?" Lightningstar hissed.

"You say you want to help your Clan, brother, yet you argue against everything we suggest! If we are going to protect our Clans we must work together!"

"I will not work with you, sister. I have tried before, and that is how our two Clans were formed separate."

"Our two clans were formed separate when we realized we had too much space for a single Clan!"

"Peace!" Blazestar nearly threw the two separate directions across the cave. "Don't you see it is a full moon tonight? All clans are at truce!"

"StarClan cats do not abide to the rules of the living!" Lightningstar hissed. "After all, we are no longer among them. Why should we follow their rules?"

"That is like saying you are a fish among bears!" Blazestar hissed, taking a step back.

"Would you expect your Clan to follow the rules their creator does not believe in?" Airstar spoke up from his spot slightly aside from the fighting.

"I expect my Clan to follow what they believe is right! Unlike your Clans who must have surveillance constantly!"

"That is not true!" Creekstar hissed.

"We must stop this at once!" Blazestar snapped.

"I will not stop, Blazestar! I will not watch my Clan be destroyed! I will help them."

"You are mouse brained!" Airstar hissed.

Lightningstar let out a hiss, then lunged at Airstar but Airstar dodged out of the way, but Lightningstar turned quickly and grabbed Airstar's tail in his sharp teeth. Airstar hissed in pain and flung himself at Lightningstar.

"Stop this!" Creekstar hissed. Airstar managed to release himself from Lightningstar, attempting to step back, but the dark cream tom quickly flung himself back on him. Blazestar hissed and grabbed Lightningstar's scruff. He batted her away with a powerful paw, leaping on her to pin him down. Creekstar shot forward, leaping into the air in an attempt to pin her brother to the ground, but he rolled out of her way. She landed gracefully, dashing forward to leap at him again. He sidestepped away before pouncing on her. Now it was her time to dodge. The siblings were equally matched.

"Give it up!" Creekstar hissed, grabbing his tail as she flew past him.

"Never!" he swung around to lash at her face. She squealed in pain, releasing her grip. She shook her head before bounding toward him. He jumped into the air, landing square on her back. She easily flung him off, pinning him down as he collapsed beside the cave wall. He lashed out at her once again, making her loosen her grip. He took the chance to fling her off and run out of the cave. The three exhausted leaders stared after him in surprise.

"This is not good." Creekstar panted.

"We must warn our Clans. The trouble has come sooner then we believed."


End file.
